megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Atsuro Kihara
Atsuro Kihara (木原 篤郎, Kihara Atsurō) is a player character from Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor. Appearances * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Playable Character * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked: Playable Character Design Atsuro has short black hair that is seen under a white cap (with a black clip) and brown eyes. Atsuro wears a blue hoodie and grey pants and brown shoes. He wears a white wristwatch on his left arm and a blue wristband on his right. And a red sling-on bag that hangs from his right shoulder. Personality Atsuro is considered an avid net user and good friend to the Protagonist and Yuzu. He idolizes Naoya and likes to be thought of as his student, which Yuzu doesn't like to hear. He is the brains of the group (no matter how this reflects his orientation in battle). In Overclocked, through Naoya/Kaido's route, it is implied that he has feelings for Yuzu. His parents were both engineers and worked at Silicon Valley. He never went because he says his English was too bad. Profile Devil Survivor Atsuro is one of the Protagonist's closest friends. He is tech savvy, and is very interested in computer programming. He is known to have joined Internet message boards ever since he was in elementary school, most likely because his parents are always abroad. It is through this that he met Naoya, and call's himself "Naoya's No. 1 Apprentice". He teases Yuzu Tanikawa a lot by calling her "Yoohoo", "Frou-Frou", and other giddy nicknames. He has befriended Keisuke Takagi since middle school (because he stuck up for other kids, like Atsuro), but lost contact to him soon after getting into highschool. Mari Mochizuki is also his private tutor back in middle school, while he recognizes Midori Komaki from internet forum. He is one of the most knowledgeable characters in the lockdown besides Naoya, as his intelligence often gives the party crucial information. His internet friend, 10BIT, plays an important role in his route. Early Bad Ending Nothing special occurs. Desperate Escape Atsuro, at first, dislikes the idea of running away from the lockdown, but he still sticks with the group. In Overclocked, Atsuro is shocked to find out that they've been branded as terrorists for escaping, allowing a great number of demon tamers to get out in the process. While they're persecuted, he provides the Hero and Yuzu with a shelter until the next day when they decide to go back into the lockdown to stay safe from the authorities. They also device a plan to atone for everything by defeating Belberith and restore peace for the world. King of Demons Although faced with many hardships, Atsuro stays with the Protagonist till the end. With Naoya and Kaido, the four defeat the Devas to weaken the barrier between the human world and the demon world to gain access to Babel once they defeat Belzaboul and Belberith. Once done, the Hero is crowned as the Overlord. In Overclocked, through the benevolent route, they're persecuted by the demon tamers to lift the lockdown. However, they overcome these issues with the help of Yuzu after they've been sparing humans' lives throughout their conquest. They then are joined by many members supporting their cause to rebel against the angels, fighting Metatron head on. At the end of the route, with the Hero having left to fight against God, Atsuro and Yuzu are informed by Naoya that the Hero will come back soon to them. He also implied that Atsuro's dream was about to end, to which he denied telling what that means to Yuzu. Atsuro is left embarrassed, cursing Naoya for possibly hinting feelings for Yuzu. However, through the inhuman route, Atsuro feels a lot of weight after killing humans opposing them. He tries to convince the Protagonist to living a life without worries. He is shocked to learn that Yuzu and Midori teamed up with Metatron to stop them, but they manage to defeat them all. Atsuro is left to watch how the new order is brought upon the humans as the Protagonist becomes their absolute ruler. Kingdom of Saints Silent Revolution In the Silent Revolution Route he wishes to alter the summoning program so that demons will be used for the good of humanity, but is the only character who will join the Protagonist regardless of the path chosen. Song of Hope Devil Survivor Overclocked Stats Despite being an intellectual person (often good with magic in games), Atsuro has generally good strength and vitality, with average speed and bad magic. As enemies gain resistance to physical attacks, his usefulness lessens, unless equipped with Pierce. Compared to other physical-based characters, Atsuro has quite balanced stats, and his necessity to plot-important events in multiple routes leaves him used far more often than the other playable characters. At level 99, he has 35 strength, 21 magic, 30 vitality, and 29 agility. Trivia * No matter what route the protagonist takes, Atsuro will always follow him, unlike Yuzu, who only leaves the party if the player decides to take Naoya's route. Category:Devil Survivor Characters Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Characters